The present invention pertains to equipment for removing hazardous matter from a gas flow to the extent the flow may be released to the atmosphere in accordance with applicable environmental requirements.
In the manufacture of certain components such as microchips, a byproduct in the form of a hazardous gas is produced which must be reduced to an inert state before venting to the atmosphere. One such gas is silane which occurs in semiconductor, photovoltaic and flat panel manufacturing processes. It has been determined that the infusion of oxygen into a silane gas flow results in the formation and precipitation of deposits to the extent the remaining flow is suitable for exhaust to the atmosphere. An apparatus for combining oxygen and silane gas is disclosed in a co-pending U.S. patent application of the present inventor.